Obsessed
by west-kind-of-girl2002
Summary: A Madison and Bianca story. How far is to far?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to AMC. I am simply borrowing them and taking them for a spin.

Why dose this always happened to me. I always take things to far. Always over obsessing over things and people.

First was Henry I made him my husband. I loved him, but he loved some hooker. For years I obsessed over who the hooker was. Which may have led to my obsession with alcohol and gambling, but there was nothing I could do. Then one day I met her. And he still wanted her. She was no longer a hooker. Just the wife of a doctor.

Anyway I obsessed about Henry till the day he died. If he couldn't love me then I didn't want him to love anyone else. Which was why I killed him and was going to let Randi take the fall.

But in-between the Gambling, alcohol, and blackmail. I become obsessed with Frankie.

Randi's husband. I even tried to kill myself because he won't love me. That didn't work. At this point my Father had had enough with me and tried to kill me.

After cutting me off I had no money and no where else to go, but then Erica Kane yeah the Erica Kane give me a job working at Fusion I'd be working along side with Randi which she still didn't trust me, but was 'don't ask me how' ok she was letting me live with her and Frankie.

At this point I thought if I started dating someone I didn't get obsessed about and keep busy I'd be ok …

But then I meant her.

Bianca Montgomery… and I knew I was obsessed.


	2. Chapter 2

I saw her walking out of Erica's room down the hallway_. I've seen pictures of her before in magazines, TV, and on Erica's desk. But there was something about seeing her in person. A light that pictures couldn't of caught till now that I see her. She looked like an angel._

Wanting to meet her, So I picked up my feet to catch up with her.

"You're Bianca Montgomery."

She turned and gives a look of confusion.

"Have we met?" she walked towards me.

"NO.. no I'm…uh" I shake my head.

I bought up my hand to introduce myself

"I'm Madison North" As she shook my hand. I felt my breath hitch, but covered it up

"I spend sometime at the Miranda Center."

Bianca looked like she wanted to say something, but instead nodded and smiled.

"It's saved my life actually…so… thank you." _How do you thank someone who's helped millions of women? Who didn't even know you but who had a place for you to go too and get the help you needed when everyone and everywhere had turned it's back on you._

"You're very welcomed"

"Your Mother encouraged me to stay there and get the help I needed."

_God she got the most beautiful eyes. Quit looking! _

"And then she hired me at Fusion. Erica's been a real inspiration to me. I'm sure you heard that before… but really for someone like me after everything I've been though"

_K… Now I'm looking her boobs! Quit her Mother is in the hospital and you are looking at her boobs stop!_

"I'm just so glad she ok. And for what it's worth I'm think David and Greenlee are behind this whole thing."

She gives a look of shock, but shocked like she may have already known.

"Madison I have a favor to ask you."

_Anything_

"Of course."

"Would you mind coming back another time? We're trying to shield her from all the drama while she still recovering. There uhh…"

Bianca looked off the side then back at me.

"couple things she doesn't know yet."

"She doesn't know that Greenlee and David are probably the ones who send her plane down?"

Bianca had a flash of anger and bit her lip.

"She also don't know that their throwing the… launch party at the yacht club tonight. So Greenlee can claim victory of Fusion." She rolled her eyes.

_God that's so hot… WAIT WHAT_!

"WHAT? After everything Erica's been though?"

"Believe me I'm as out raged as you are." Shaking her head "But Mom can't know. Not yet."

"I won't say a word."

"She already suspects something up. If you go in there she'll work you till you spill everything. I barely escaped." She led slightly forward. "And I know all her tricks."

I smiled.

"Well I'll just see Erica another time then."

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Thanks"

Reaching in my purses I grab my phone. Holding up a finger.

"Hello?"

"Madison it's me Erica don't let Bianca know it's me. She's trying to talk you out from visiting me isn't she? If your on broad just say something about the weather."

"Hey what are you doing on this lovely evening?"

"Bianca's trying to get you from visiting me isn't she?"

I didn't what to say anything but I knew I owed Erica. At least to let her know what Greenlee was doing.

"That's right."

I turned to Bianca and give her a smile to see if she was still behind me.

"Well tell her you're leaving, but double back right away and then co-come to my room."

I turned back to face the other way so Bianca wouldn't see the look on my face.

"Alright."

I hit the end button the turned around. Bianca smiled at me.

_God she Beautiful._

"That was a friend of mine, I actually have to run. It was nice meeting you."

We shook hands.

"You too." She gives me one last smile then turned around and walked away.

_Oh my god I'm in trouble. Not even 2 seconds and I want her back just to look at her ummm into her eyes… _

_Wait._

I looked to the ceiling.

_Doesn't this make me gay?_

Looking back down the hallway. I see the last of Bianca turn the corner.

_OH YEAH…. This makes me gay… really gay._


	3. Chapter 3

"I got them" I held up the bag.

"Put it on the table and keep an eye out." Erica got out of bed and started to get undressed.

"I don't see anyone."

"Good. I need to get to that party and I can't have Bianca or anyone stopping me."

_Hearing Bianca's name made me feel guilty. I promise to not see Erica so she could rest now I'm helping her brake out._

I turned to Erica.

"She won't be upset at you will she?"

_You just don't want Bianca to be upset with you. _

"Bianca has always been a little over dramatic about things, but if I want to beat Greenlee I have to meet her head on I can't be stuck in a hospital bed."

"What are you going to do when you get there?"

"Oh you'll see. In fact I want you to go to the yacht club and keep an eye out for me. Are you ok with that?" Erica turned around for me to button her up.

"I can do that."

She turned around and I picked up her purse to hand it to her.

"You have very good taste." Grabbing her purse.

"You have a closet the size of a 7407." We both laughed "Are you sure you ready for this?"

"Do I look ready?"

"I wouldn't want to go against you." Shaking my head.

"Check the corridor." Erica pointed to the hall.

"Clear."

"See you at the yacht club."

"Wait what if I see Bianca there?" I touched her arm to stop her.

Erica put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well I always felt she had a thing for blonds, she won't go for it because she married, but it will distract her."

At this point Erica had walked away without me even see which way she whet.

_Did she just say I could hit on her Married Daughter? _


	4. Chapter 4

_Is that David and Bianca?_

He was carrying her to the elevator the doors closed behind them.

_Why was David carrying Bianca? She didn't look sick earlier…_

Knowing David was most likely up to something. I rushed to the elevator to open it, but I was too late. I looked up to see where it stopped.

4th floor.

_I'll take the stairs._

It took a bit to get up there. By the time I got there I didn't know where they went. Then I hear talking.

"Yeah .. yeah I was just on my way there now. I just rented a sweet to entertain interested buyers afterwards. So… "

_That's David._

I peeked my head around the corner and saw Ryan blocking him.

_Where's Bianca?_

"Alright look if you come here to strangle me again. Don't think your going to catch me off guard this time."

_Did Ryan see David take Bianca into the room. _

"It wasn't a enough to frame Erica for embezzlement or to almost kill her in a plane crash. You had to pull Fusion out from underneath her before she has a chance to get on her feet."

David looks nervous.

"Look I'm not going to argue with you. I'm going to the party. You'll more then welcome to have some drinks on the house."

David started to walk back my way. Quickly I ran back to the stairs to hide. After he passed I got out to found the place I saw them talking.

I saw Ryan messing with the door.

"Ryan." I whisper in case David decides to come back.

Ryan turned around with a hand on his chest.

"Madison! What are you doing here I thought Greenlee fired you?"

"Did you see Bianca? David carried her up here."

"He what?"

"I saw David carrying Bianca to the elevator. So I took the stairs to see what he was up too."

He turned to the door and knock on it loud.

"BIANCA! BIANCA! OPEN THE DOOR."

No answer.

"I'm going to kick the door down." Ryan backed up.

"Wait!" I stepped in front of the door. "I have a plan."

I walk down the hallway with Ryan and passed the elevator then turned where I saw a maid heading earlier.

BINGO

The maid was just about to enter a room.

"You distract her."

Ryan walks up to her.

"Exeuse me. I'm lost.." Turning her away from me and walking her a little away from the cart "Is this the why to the bathroom?"

I walked up behind her and grab the keys from the door and walked as fast as I could back to the room.

_K maybe she not in there or maybe he helped her up here to rest. I mean it's got to be a relief to found out your mother was ok after a plane crash. God now I feel more guilty for helping Erica._

Deep Breath.

I used the key to open the door.

"Bianca? Bianca you in here?"

I walked into the room.

I saw her on the bed laid out.

"Bianca!" I ran up next to her sitting on the bed next to her.

_OK Frankie showed me how to do this… I can do this!_

I pick up her arm to check her pulse. Her arm was limp.

Ok she's has a pulse is she breathing?

I put my ear to her mouth

_Yeah she breathing. Thank god._

"Bianca!" I shake her arm. "Bianca! Wake up!"

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Madison!" I hear though the door.

_It's Ryan_

I ran to open the door. Ryan ran in and saw Bianca on the bed and ran to check on her.

"She's won't wake up." I said.

Ryan picked her up to carry her out the room.

"Let's get her help." Ryan said.

I went to reach for the door. Then the door opened.

_David. _


	5. Chapter 5

I immediately step back in front of Ryan and Bianca as if to shield them.

"Well, what do we have here?" David said stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

Ryan spoke with such hatred in his voice making me jump a little. "Why is Bianca passed out in your room Heyward?"

"She wasn't feeling well I took her up here to get some rest." David walked toward the bar and began making a drink.

Ryan putting down Bianca and started to walk toward David "I don't believe you David." I grab Ryan's arm to hold him back. "What did you do to her David?" Ryan got right in David face._ I didn't think if they got into a fight right now I could stop it._

"What happened?"

All three of us turn to see Bianca start to sit up in the bed. Forgetting Ryan and David I rushed to Bianca's side and sitting on the bed next to her I grab her shoulders looking her in the eyes. "Bianca are you, ok?"

She looked at me then looked pass me to David.

"You... You drugged me?" with disbelief in her eyes.

David went back to finishing his drink. Sighing he said "Yeah... I'm sorry about that I know it's quite drastic..." David turned with drink in hand."But you left me no choice."

"I knew it" Ryan said.

I got up to put back Ryan from David toward Bianca's side.

David moved to sit on the chair in front of the bed.

_What is it with this guy why would he admitted to all this?_

"You lost your mind" Bianca said with a sick look on her face.

Taking a drink of his glass and then looking at it. "You were about to ruin Greenlee's launch party."

"Because the two of you nearly killed my mother to make it happened."

"Ok, that never happened." David got back up. Ryan stepped in front of the end of the bed to stop David from going near Bianca. David leaded back a little and just held up his glass to show he was getting another and walked to the bar. "I was hoping to have a reasonable conversation about it all."

He was pouring two glasses one his and the other just water and walk toward the bed with the water.

"Water?" David offered.

Ryan put his hand on David's chest to stop him from getting any closer.

"I have been one of the people... maybe the only person to give you the benefit of the doubt even when you lied to me about Miranda... I even tried to get Maggie to forgive you. Because I keep telling myself somewhere beneath all that darkens there a human being. I ... I guess I shouldn't be surprise you claim to care for my mother and you almost got her killed." David looked down and started playing with the bottom of the glass.

Bianca started to get off the bed.

"Ok... again I didn't." His said looking up. Putting the glass of water back down on the bar and grab his drink.

She began to fall and I grab her around the waist and sit her on back on the bed.

"Alright you know something you might want to take it easy for a while." David said and took a drink from his glass and looked at me.

"I'm going to the hosptial. I'm reporting this to the police." She said and started to get up again. I grab her arm and put it over my shoulder to help her up.

"Ok what are you going to report?" he said smiling "By the time you get to p.v.h. the drug would have alright worn off. Right after that happens it's completely undetectable. It's your word against mine."

She stands up taller and I put other my arm around her waist.

"You son of a Bitch!" Ryan steps toward David.

"Ryan..." Bianca and I yell.

Fists tighten. Ryan says "One day Hayward..."

David interrupted him "This is a important day for Greenlee she finally going to relize her dream of getting fusion back and did you really think I'd let anyone ruin that moment for her.?"

"So you reach inside you medicinal bag and drug Bianca up?" I said holding Bianca tighter to me.

David laucf "Drugged you up...sounds so much worst then it really was. I simply give you an over the counter sleeping aid."

"I almost feel bad for you."

How could Bianca feel sorry for him? He Drugged her! I felt some of the warmth of Bianca as I readjusted my hold of her.

"You'll cross the line how many times to help Greenlee, hurt people, broken the law, practically committed murder and it's all going to be for nothing when Greenlee leaves you."

"Funny how you sound like Ryan, Jack and everyone else in this town, but you don't have a clue with what Greenlee and I have" David said rubbing his chin.

"You saved her life, you fell in love with her." As Bianca was talking Ryan started to look at the ground. "And you do anything. Say anything to have her feel the same way about you."

David didn't wait a second for Bianca to finish "Our marriage is very solid."

"You keep telling yourself that David, but if there is one thing I know about Greenlee is you can't control her and that's the one thing you can't stand is someone you can't control." She bit lip after and looked at him.

"Lets go." Ryan said lifting his head and looking at David. He turned around and walked to the door to hold it open for me to help Bianca out of the room. About half way to the door Bianca turn to say something to David who was turned away.

"I may not have proof that this happened, but it's over."

"Just let it go Bianca." He told her not turning around to even look at her. "Go back home to your family have the good life."

"You know us Kane women we never give up."


	6. Chapter 6

"I need to stop that launch party." She said to me.

By the time we made it out of David's room she said she could walk on her own and with the help of one hand on the wall she been doing ok.

We stop in the middle of the hallway. I turned toward her. "You need to get to the hospital." I told her.

"You heard David it won't show up in my system by the time I make it to the hospital."

"You don't think he was lying? His probably lying because he doesn't want you to go to get the proof and then go to the police." Trying to get her to the hospital I felt should be our top priority at this time.

"I can't just let David and Greenlee get away with this. They setup my Mom and almost killed her. If I can just stop the party I can at least have more time to set things right." She was so determined to stop this party that I couldn't stop her.

I was about open my mouth to argue with her, but closed it.

*BUZZ*

*BUZZ*

We stared each other down me hoping she back down her with a look of pride and determination. Even thou she look like she was about to keel over and pass out I could tell we could stand here all day and she wouldn't give.

"That's Jack the launch party has be canceled. He wants to know if I've seen Greenlee or Erica." Ryan looked up from his phone looking from Bianca to me. _**I forgot he was even here with us.**_

"What? Why is he looking for my Mom she's supposed to still be in the hospital." She pulls her phone out of her purse and turned it on.

I know I should tell her I helped her Mom out. I just don't want her to be mad at me.

"Maybe she is trying to stop Greenlee." I put out there to help Bianca know where her Mom was going.

"It's doesn't make any sense no one told her we Greenlee was up to." Bianca said shaking her head now looking through her phone.

_**I just feel so guilty about this. I hope it doesn't show on my face. God Ryan's looking at me and leaning back on his other foot. **_

"Maybe she heard it on the news or from one of the nurse." I said facing Bianca and hiding my face from Ryan.

"Doesn't matter anyway I think I know where they could be." Ryan said behind me.

The doors of the elevator opened.

"Because of your short sided scheme you have put this company in jeopardy."

"What happened to wanting to work together Erica? Hmm Erica!" Greenlee said getting closer to the Diva's face.

"Working together? You two are working together." Ryan point between the two.

"Just till we can get Fusion back up and running" Greenlee turned to Ryan then back to Erica.

"If you just let David take the fall we can get Fusion back." Erica throws her arms up in the air.

"David's not going to take the fall for something you started!" Greenlee point at Erica

"WOW! Mom Greenlee what's exactly going on here?" Bianca stepped in between the two.

"Because of David and Greenlee's little plan to shut me out of the company. Fusion is now shut down to so the IRS can investigate the charges and it may be shut down permanently, because of them. And the Miranda center could big in trouble to." You could really tell Erica was most upset about the Miranda center.

"OH like it's all my fault! If you just let go and let me ran my company the way I wanted to Fusion wouldn't be shut down!" Greenlee stepped closer to Erica.

"That enough!" Bianca put her hands up between the two Divas. "You have to come together to work on this or it's the end of both Fusion and the Miranda center will shut down."

At the end of the sentence Greenlee put a hand on her hip and gripped the edge of the table at the other side of the room to lean on. "Ok what do you think we should do?" She asked looking at Bianca. "I mean it's not going to end till that Agent Bentley arrest someone."

"That's just stupid check move you did sure made the situation better." Erica lean back to say to Greenlee. The other Diva just smiled back

"If I could just say something." I stepped forward looking from Greenlee and Erica.

"I thought I fired you." Greenlee narrowed her eyes at me.

"Can we please stay on subject?" Erica said and they both give a dirty face to each other.

"You just need someone to blame right?" I asked_**. I could do this. I know it's weird, but I own Erica so much and I'd do anything for Bianca. I know I just met her, but I feel so drawn to her.**_ "What about me? I can take the fall."

Everyone was silent and looking at each other.

Bianca was the first to speak up. "No! You can't do that." She shook her head while saying this. "There has to be another way."

"Erica's done so much for me and give job when I had no qualification and the Miranda center has helped me so much. Like Greenlee said I've already been fired you could just say you put me in charge of the booking and I messed up." I looked at Bianca. _**I can do this Bianca let me do it.**_

"This is great. It's perfect I might even rehire you." Green smiled and stepped forward away from the table.

"No Bianca's right you can't do this Madison." Erica said looking at me.

Just then the doors to the elevator.

"I hear you having IRS problems maybe I can help."

_**What could David do now?**_


End file.
